


The Devil's Trick

by Vialana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3b, Fanvids, Gen, Nemeton, Nogitsune, Spoilers, season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time they work out the devil's trick it's already too late. </p><p>How do you fight the devil when the devil is you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Trick

**Author's Note:**

> Footage from Season 3b only (3x13 to 3x18). Spoilers for all currently aired episodes of 3b.

**Song:** Sweet Dreams (are made of this)

**Artist:** Emily Browning

**Length:** 3:03

**Format:** .mp4

**Size:** 25MB

 

 

[Mediafire Download](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/66o3q716fyi75dz/The_Devil's_Trick.mp4)

**Author's Note:**

> YouTube streaming link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qdK7j71_pTQ
> 
> Mediafire Download link: http://www.mediafire.com/download/66o3q716fyi75dz/The+Devil%27s+Trick.mp4#39;s_Trick.mp4
> 
> Let me know if there are any issues with the links.


End file.
